Kiss Of A Vampire
by Sweety The Chick
Summary: A.U Harry Potter story set during books 6 & 7. Anastasia Malfoy (OC) becomes Potions teacher at Hogwarts to escape the pain of Lucius betraying her. But rather than getting a quieter life, it just gets crazier. Will she take Lucius back? This is my first HP fan fiction. I don't own Harry Potter and so forth. I only own Anastasia Malfoy.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

The Hogwarts Express trundled down the railway tracks on its way to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft And Wizardry. The students inside talked excitedly and bustled about between compartments. In a compartment near the front of the first carriage, a lone woman sat in a compartment on her own. She had long dark hair and was dressed in a long, black Gothic looking dress.

The woman's name was Anastasia Malfoy and she was on her was to Hogwarts to take over as Potions teacher. Anastasia couldn't quite believe she'd been offered the job earlier that summer but she accepted all the same. It would give her a good distraction. Too much had been going on in her life in recent years. If being bitten by a vampire on one of her study trips hadn't been bad enough, Anastasia's husband, Lucius, had returned to Lord Voldermort's side when he had risen again two years before.

Anastasia had heard the stories of the graveyard, the Potter boy and the young man, Cedric Diggory that had apparently been killed at Voldermort's hand. _That poor boy,_ Anastasia thought. She couldn't even begin to imagine how his family must have felt. Anastasia knew she would probably give up on life if anything happened to her son, Draco.

The compartment door clicked and a girl's head appeared through the open gap. "Do you mind if we sit with you? It's rather crowded everywhere else".

Anastasia smiled. "Not at all. By all means, come in."

The girl entered the compartment with two boys. Anastasia recognised one of them right away. It was the youngest Weasley boy, Ron. She couldn't mistake the red hair and the freckles. The other boy was an exact likeness of his father.... _the Potter boy_ Anastasia thought.

Anastasia felt herself blush slightly when he caught her eye. "Please excuse me, I didn't mean to stare. It's just that, well, you've probably been told this a million times but you're the spitting image of your father, James. Harry, isn't it?"

Harry Potter nodded. "Yes, that's right."

Anastasia then looked at the red haired, freckled boy. "I'm guessing you must be Ronald Weasley. The last time I saw you, you were still only a youngster." With a slightly sad smile she added "makes me feel rather old seeing you all grown up."

Turning herself around to look at the girl, Anastasia added "I don't believe we've met...."

"I'm Hermione Granger," the girl answered.

"Ah, yes, I've heard of you. A number of the professors speak rather highly of you."

Hermione blushed slightly. Ron just rolled his eyes. Harry tried not to smirk at Ron's reaction.

"I hope you don't mind me asking, but who are you?" Harry asked.

Anastasia smiled. "I'm sorry I have no manners at all. I'm Lady Anastasia Croft. I do believe I'm going to be your new Potions teacher."

Anastasia had deliberately gone back to using her maiden name not long after Lucius had left her. There was no way she wanted to be associated with him anymore. But, at the same time, his betrayal hurt and deep down, she still longed to have him back. As much as she hated to admit it, Anastasia still loved him.

------

"I can't believe we have Lady Anastasia Croft as our Potions teacher," Hermione said, positively bristling with excitement at the dinner table in the Great Hall that evening. "Apparently she's travelled extensively around Europe and, well, anything she doesn't know isn't worth knowing."

"Well, as far as I'm concerned, anyone's gotta be better than old Snape," Ron replied.

Harry agreed. "She seemed pretty nice to us on the train here. I think she'll be okay."

Professor Dumbledore, head master of Hogwarts, stood up from his place at the head table, silencing the room. "Good evening students. Once again it is the start of a new school year. New students.... and new professors too. I would like to take this opportunity to introduce to you our new Potions professor. Please make welcome Lady Anastasia Croft."

Anastasia stood up and nodded her head slightly. That's when Harry noticed it; the look from Draco Malfoy. It was a 'I know something you don't know' type of look. Harry didn't like it, so ignored it and tried to forget about it.

"And," Dumbledore continued as Anastasia sat down again, "Professor Snape has taken the position of Dark Arts Professor."

"Oh wonderful," Ron muttered. "I was kind of hoping he'd left." Harry grinned.

After the noise died down, Dumbledore continued to talk. "As you know, we are going through dangerous times. Lord Voldermort has indeed returned. As a result, security in and around the school has been tightened. I ask all of you to be extremely careful and don't take unnecessary risks."

After the new students had been sorted into their houses, the feast began. From the head table, Anastasia took in the scene. The new students looked about them nervously, barely eating a thing. She knew that feeling; she didn't feel like eating much herself.

"I'm sure you'll be just fine," Professor McGonagall reassured her, gently patting her arm.

Anastasia forced a smile. "I'm sure I will. Just need to get past these nerves."

McGonagall nodded. "The distraction will do you good, I think, something new to focus on."

Anastasia looked back at her plate. Suddenly, she had completely lost her appetite altogether. Excusing herself, Anastasia returned to her room. It was a small room in one of the towers but it suited her just fine. The window overlooked the lake. Anastasia stood at the window and stared at the moon. It was weird knowing that, by rights, she should be out there, allowing her vampire side to roam and behave how it pleased. Instead Anastasia had chosen to restrain her vampirism side with potions and spells. Hence why she could still walk around in sunlight and still slept at night rather than during the day. She also had no desire to drink blood and silver had little effect on her.

The only tell-tale sign she had of being a vampire was her pointed canine teeth and her slightly odd looking eyes. They were a strange green-yellow colour. If she were to ever stop using her potions and spells, the vampire in her would take over.

Anastasia pulled out the locket she was wearing. It contained two photos; one of Lucius and one of Draco. A single tear ran down her cheek. If only there was some way to make life go back to how it had once been.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

Harry and Ron got the surprise of their lives when, the following morning, they were informed that they could continue to take Potions classes if they wished. Originally their OWLs grades had been considered too low to take the class when Snape had been teaching them. But now it seemed that their new professor had deemed otherwise. The two boys looked at the owl delivered notes in stunned silence at the breakfast table.

"What is it?" Neville Longbottom asked them.

Harry snapped out of his stupor. "It looks like we're allowed to take potions after all if we want to. That new professor said she's happy to take us on as she thinks our grades are okay."

As soon as Professor McGonagall had sorted out their timetables, the two boys couldn't be happier as they headed towards the dungeons for their first potions lesson of school year later that morning. It looked like their ambition to become Aurors had come a step closer. It seemed a little strange, though, that Snape had suddenly got the Dark Arts job out of the blue like that. As they approached the class, they saw the door was already open. Incense wafted out at them and they cautiously entered. The room was filled with candles of all shapes and sizes, sat in all manner of candle holders. Several other students were already there including their friends Hermione and Neville.

Draco Malfoy was sat with three other Slytherins on the other side of the room. He seemed to have an air of smugness about him; almost like he knew some big secret. Anastasia Malfoy was sat at her desk, leaning back in her chair and twirling her wand in her hands. She smiled serenely as they entered. She was dressed in a black, crushed velvet dress with a purple stripe down the middle on the front.

"Ah, so you made it. Good, good! Please come in and sit down." She stood up and, with a small wave of her hand, the door closed behind them as Harry and Ron walked in.

The two of them glanced at the door then back at their professor. "Cool!" Ron said.

"You don't always need a wand or verbal instructions to do magic, Mr Weasley," Anastasia told him. "Although it takes a great deal of practise.... but this isn't Defence against the Dark Arts, so sadly I wouldn't be allowed to teach you such tricks."

The other students groaned and muttered amongst themselves. Harry and Ron felt a little disappointed. Something like that would have been a useful thing to know.

"Okay, settle down everybody and please get out your Potions textbook... Harry, Ron, I expect you haven't purchased the book or ingredients. No worries, I do have spares that you can borrow until such time as you are able to buy the relevant items." Anastasia swept across the room and took out two rather dog-eared copies from the cupboard.

Once the students had settled down, Anastasia set them to work on creating the Vampyren Kontrollerar potion, with the promise of house points for the student who got the closest to the finished product. Harry read through the description of the potion's effects. It was an old Swedish potion used to control the symptoms of Vampirism in a bitten victim. It seemed a slightly odd potion to start them off on. Harry thought little more of it and read the ingredients he would need. It was then that he noticed the handwritten notes in the margin by the list of ingredients. It mentioned about how the potion worked a lot better with higher doses of garlic and powdered silver. There were various other notes scrawled around the page.

Harry glanced about him. The other students were engrossed and Anastasia wandered amongst them. Hermione looked like she was miles ahead with her potion. At first he wasn't sure if he should dare to go against the original potion recipe and go along with the handwritten notes. But then curiosity got the better of him. What would happen if he did what this mystery person had written? He weighed out the larger amounts and put them in. The liquid hissed and smoked but, thankfully nobody seemed to notice. Heating it for the stated time, the mixture became a beautiful silver colour.

Harry looked around at the others on his table. Neville's seemed to be a rather dirty looking silver but it still brought praise from their professor. Hermione seemed rather stressed. It probably had something to do with the fact that her potion was still bright pink! Ron looked as though he'd just about given up.

"Well, well, well, it appears that young Mr Potter here has managed to create the potion exactly right on his first attempt," Anastasia's voice purred from behind him.

Harry nearly leapt out of his skin and he slammed the book shut before she could notice the handwritten notes in it. The professor stepped closer to examine it.

"I'm _very_ impressed, Harry," Anastasia told him. "I deliberately set this potion to test everyone's abilities. I know from experience that it isn't an easy potion to make. It appears you have a natural talent."

"T-thanks," Harry spluttered.

Straightening herself up, Anastasia said, "Okay everyone, I think that's enough for today. Please bottle up your potions and put them on my desk. I'll give you your marks next lesson. And Gryffindor House gets ten points from me for Harry's attempt this morning."

------

In the Shrieking Shack, a large group of Death Eaters were gathered. Lucius Malfoy stood apart from the other Death Eaters, looking out of a window and brooding. He didn't like the idea of the Death Eaters attacking Hogwarts one bit now that he knew that his wife was a teacher there. Despite being a advocate of the war, deep down he still cared for Anastasia and regretted betraying her to go back to Lord Voldermort's side two years before. He was beginning to doubt his own backing of the war. Was losing his family really worth it? Not that he had many choices anymore.

Since the Ministry Of Magic incident the year before, Lucius was practically Voldermort's prisoner, only kept alive because Voldermort knew that his plans for Anastasia would be punishment enough for the fallen Death Eater. Lucius grimaced as he shifted position. His bruises and wounds still hurt like crazy; the result of Voldermort's torture.

Lucius was so deep in his brooding that he nearly jumped a foot in the air when somebody prodded him gently in the back with their wand. He spun around and was greeted by Bellatrix LaStrange. She grinned evilly.

"Oooh, are you ever the jumpy one today. Not still worrying that blood sucker, are you?" she asked, rather mockingly.

Lucius resisted the urge to slap her. "What I'm thinking isn't anything for you to worry about."

Fenrir Greyback, who had been listening in to their conversation, joined in the taunting. "I can't wait to run in to your missus when we do this raid. I think she'd make for an interesting little match up especially as battles between vampires and lycans are stuff of legend."

Lucius ignored him. He knew the two of them were goading him and he wasn't going to let them have the satisfaction of making him attack them.

Alecto Carrow, a stocky little woman, peered over at them. "Oh, come on, leave him alone now," she piped up. "It's not like he's going to fall for your goading anyway. Even Lucius isn't that stupid."

Although Lucius knew that Alecto was having a dig at him, at least it meant Bellatrix and Ferir quit annoying him after that. Lucius turned back to his window. Their source within Hogwarts would no doubt be getting back them soon and then they would conduct their first attack.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

It was late evening and Anastasia felt exhausted. She didn't realise teaching was so tiring. Putting down her potions book, Anastasia lay down on the bed and stared up at the canopy of her four poster bed. Trying to find a potion for the next day's lessons seemed too much like hard work. The setting sun streamed in through the window.

She couldn't help but feel impressed at Harry Potter's attempt at the potion she had set the class that morning. No doubt he'd inherited his mother's talent. Neville Longbottom had come extremely close to getting the potion right too; a natural talent there as well.

A knock at the door nearly made Anastasia jump out of her skin. She sat up slowly, got off the bed and approached the door cautiously. Despite everything Anastasia couldn't help but be jumpy. She had been like that ever since Lord Voldermort had come back to power. He had already taken her husband; what would stop the Dark Lord coming after her or her son? Anastasia had once heard, through rumours, that Voldermort had been interested in recruiting her as a Death Eater. It made her uneasy, even now. The extra security around the school didn't make her feel any better either, despite them being members of The Order Of the Phoenix.

Opening the door slowly, she breathed a sign of relief when she saw it was Severus Snape.

"Do you plan to join us for dinner tonight?" He asked. "It _is_ getting rather late."

Anastasia looked at the antique clock sat on her fireplace. "Oh my goodness, I had no idea it was that late."

"Teaching keeping you busy?" Severus asked, with something that looked like a smile on his face, taking in the pile of books scattered across her bed.

"Something like that," Anastasia replied, closing her room's door and taking Snape's offer of his arm.

After a few moments silence, Snape asked "are you coping alright?"

Anastasia frowned. "What's that supposed to mean?"

They came to a halt outside the main hall. Snape put his hands on Anastasia's upper arms. "You don't need to pretend to me, Anni, I know you better than that. I know Lucius leaving you would've broken your heart."

For a moment, Anastasia couldn't bear to look him in the eye. She closed her eyes and fought against tears. After a deep breath she replied "I haven't had much choice. I've had to learn to cope on my own. Lucius has made it perfectly clear what he thinks of our marriage."

"So, you've decided it's definitely over between you."

Anastasia pulled herself up to her full height. "Yes, I'm sure." She wasn't sure if she had kept the uncertainty from her voice but, if she hadn't, Snape didn't say anything.

Gently guiding her towards the door, Snape added, "come on, lets eat. Everyone will start wondering where we are."

------

That night, Anastasia was lying in bed, staring into space. The conversation with Snape had made her feel uncomfortable. The four poster double bed felt too empty without her husband there. Even though she had been separated from Lucius for two years, it still felt too empty without him in her life – and her bed. She rolled over and draped her arm across the other side of the bed.

Feeling cross at herself, Anastasia rolled over and tried her best to ignore her feelings. How dare he make her feel this way, she thought sulkily. The clock said 1:00am. Sighing, she got up and put on her black silk dressing gown. Opening the door quietly, Anastasia decided to head for the school kitchens. The school felt cold as she slipped through the hallways. The one good thing about her vampirism side was that she didn't need a torch or any other light to see where she was going in the dark. As she approached the moving stair cases, Anastasia got the surprise of her life when she heard a voice.

"Now, now, professor, you shouldn't be wandering around the school at this time. It doesn't create a good impression for the students."

Anastasia turned around to find Remus Lupin standing at the top of the stair case she had just descended, a light glowing at the end of his wand. Breaking into a grin, Anastasia ran back up the stairs and nearly flattened Remus as she hugged him.

"Oh, Remus, am I ever glad to see you," Anastasia said.

"It's good to see you too," he admitted, "although I would have preferred it to be in better circumstances..... And with you a bit more fully dressed."

Realising she was wearing little more than her underwear and the black silk dressing gown, Anastasia blushed slightly, hoping the darkness would hide her blushes.

"What are you doing up at this time, anyway?" Lupin asked. "Couldn't sleep?"

"How'd you guess?" Anastasia asked, smiling slightly. "I was heading for the kitchens if you wanted to join me."

There were house elves scurrying here and there when the two of them walked. The elves stopped for a brief moment but then resumed their scurrying. Four tables were lined up across the room, in exactly the same position as the tables above them in the Great Hall. A fire roared at one end of the room. As the two of them sat down, a house elf appeared and asked if they wished to have anything made. It wasn't until Anastasia looked a bit closer that she realised it was Dobby.

"Dobby?! You're working here now?" Anastasia asked.

Dobby's orb like eyes stared up at her for a moment before he registered who she was. "Mistress Malfoy. Oh, Dobby is very pleased to see you."

Anastasia grinned. "It's good to see you too. At least you ended up somewhere nice."

"Yes," Dobby replied. "Professor Dumbledore has been most kind to Dobby. He even pays Dobby wages."

Anastasia couldn't help but get caught up in Dobby's enthusiasm and felt herself break into a smile. After sending Dobby off to make hot chocolate drinks for them, Anastasia looked back to see Remus was watching her intently. It made her feel uncomfortable. She was glad when Dobby came back with the drinks to give her a distraction.

"I'm worried about you," Lupin said suddenly.

Anastasia cocked her head. "Why?"

"Well, you've had a rough couple of years," Lupin replied. "Lucius left you..... You were bitten....."

"Thanks for reminding me," Anastasia grumbled, unconsciously rubbing the vampire bite mark on her neck. She sighed and said, more to herself, "I wish things would just go back to how it was."

Lupin frowned. "And you still love Lucius after everything that's happened?"

Shooting him a look, Anastasia replied, "I wouldn't expect you to understand."

"No. I probably wouldn't."

There was a long silence. All that could be heard was the crackling of the fire and the house elves moving around.

"How are you finding the teaching job?" Lupin asked, anxious to change the subject. It was obvious that Lucius was still a sore point as far as Anastasia was concerned.

Anastasia was still staring into the fire. "It's good. Tiring though and I've only been here a day." After a pause, she added "that Harry Potter certainly has a talent for potion making, and Neville Longbottom too."

They spent what felt like forever talking about everything or nothing. When Anastasia finally returned to her room, it was nearly three in the morning. Crawling into bed, Anastasia fell into a fitful sleep. Before she knew what was going on, it was day break.

------

"Any reason why you were wandering around with Remus last night?" Snape asked that morning when he met Anastasia on the way to breakfast.

At first, Anastasia was tempted to tell Snape to mind his own business. But instead she said "I couldn't sleep. I just fancied some company."

"And why _him_?"

"I didn't realise I needed your permission about who's company I could keep," Anastasia said a little too harshly.

Snape frowned. "That isn't what I meant."

They both stopped walking. Anastaisa, standing with her hands on her hips, looked Snape in the eyes. "Well, what did you mean?"

Snape seemed to hesitate. Anastasia took his silence as disapproval over her spending time with Lupin.

"I know what this is all about. You don't like me being friends with Remus. You never did!" With that, she walked away towards the main hall.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

The weeks went by, autumn turned into winter and eventually the snow began to fall. Best of all, the trips to Hogsmeade started up again. Anastasia was kept busy teaching and it seemed that, during the day, she little time to worry about Lucius. It was at night that she noticed his lack of presence. But at least she had Hogsmeade to look forward to. Despite the extra security she was determined to leave the school, even if it was just a few hours, and enjoy herself.

The morning of the trip was cold but clear. There was a thick layer on snow all around. Wrapped tightly in a thick travelling cloak, Anastasia headed towards the main entrance. Feeling inside her clock, she felt reassured at the feel of the vial of potion hanging around her neck. Anastasia always kept it with her, just in case, as she never knew when she might need it. Having Severus on hand to help make the potion was always helpful. Joining the back of the school children, who were being scanned by Filch for any Dark Arts objects, Anastasia slowly headed towards the gates. Filch gave her a look and seemed to contemplate whether or not to scan her.

"Go ahead," she said, "I have nothing to hide."

Filch scanned her and allowed her to leave the school grounds. The scanner alarmed when it crossed Anastasia's chest. Filch looked delighted at the sight of the potion.

"What's this all about then?" He asked. "Sneaking out potions, are we?"

"You know perfectly well why that Lady Croft needs that potion on her," McGonagall's voice said from the main entrance. Pulling her clock around her, the deputy head mistress joined her.

Filch scowled. Turning around, Anastasia replied "thank you, professor."

The walk to Hogsmeade was awful and Anastasia was beginning to wish she'd stayed in the castle. At least it was warming, and drier, in there. The students that had braved the weather were a little further ahead. Desperate to get out of the cold, Anastasia went into Madam Rosemerta's pub, The Three Broomsticks. Her entrance caused a stir as she walked in and lowered the hood of her travelling clock. Murmurs went around the establishment. Anastasia ignored them and went to the bar. Ordering a bottle of butter beer, Anastasia found an empty table by the window.

The wind and the snow howled past the window and down the street. Anastasia felt the stares from the other patrons burning into her. Despite their whispering, Anastasia could hear every word they were saying if she listened hard enough. Their comments weren't kind. Her sensitive hearing was both a blessing and a curse. Sometimes you heard things you didn't want to hear. Leaving her drink practically untouched, Anastasia left and headed for the Hogs Head. The atmosphere of The Three Broomsticks was making her feel uncomfortable.

Stepping out into the cold, with the cruel comments still ringing in her ears, Anastasia headed for the Hogs Head. Hardly anyone went there and the people that did probably wouldn't care about her being there. As she stepped through the door, Anastasia was aware of somebody standing behind her. She glanced around and found herself face to face with her son, Draco. Smiling, Anastaisa took him by the arm and guided him in. The patrons barely noticed them as they walked to the bar and Anastaisa ordered their drinks.

"So, what brings you here, wanting to hang out with your old mother?" Anastasia asked lightheartedly, as they found a table in a corner away from prying eyes.

"I wanted to speak to you," Draco said quietly. He hesitated and then added "it's just that, well, I'm scared."

Anastasia felt her stomach lurched. "Of what?" she asked, taking hold on his hand on top of the table.

After a moment, Draco answered "of what could happen to us. I mean, _he's_ already got father and...." Draco's voice trailed off.

Moving in closer, Anastasia put her arm around him. "Draco, now you listen, _he_ won't do anything to us. I'll make sure of it. Your father may have left us but I'll be damned if I'll let him hurt you."

Anastasia pulled Draco in for a cuddle. Seeing him so scared broke her heart. Despite being nearly sixteen, Draco would always be her little baby. He was Anastasia'a only child and she loved him more than life itself.

Glancing out of the window at the driving snow and strong wind, Anastasia pulled Draco up to his feet. "We'd better get back to the school. It's getting worse out there."

The weather had, indeed, got worse over the course of the few hours the students had been in Hogsmead. Anastasia and Draco pulled their travelling clocks tightly around themselves and stuck close together. It was hard going. By the time the school came within sight, Anastaisa felt utterly frozen. Looking up, she noticed Snape waiting at the gates of the school. Sending Draco on ahead, Anastasia approached him with caution. For some reason, his presence there made her uneasy. Anastasia gave herself a mental shake.

"What are you doing out here?" Anastasia asked pleasantly.

Snape almost didn't seem to notice her at first. It was like he was distracted by something, or someone, coming up the road behind her. After a few moments, Snape acknowledged her.

"Oh, no reason, I just wanted to make sure everybody gets back to the school alright."

Anastasia raised an eyebrow and grinned. "Since when did you get so concerned?" she teased.

Before Snape had a chance to defend himself, a terrible commotion broke out behind them. There was a girl floating several feet in the air, screaming. Her young friend was yelling for help, hysterical. Running forward, Anastasia's foot hit something. It was a parcel containing a necklace.

"Severus, be careful. I think it's the necklace, I think it's cursed." Snape eyed the necklace cautiously and carefully picked it up by the wrapper.

Grabbing the girl's foot, it took all of Anastasia's strength, as well as a counter curse, to pull her back down. Lifting the girl up, Anastasia carried her to the school. Madam Promfrey must have already been told about the incident, as she was ready and waiting for Anastasia as she arrived with the girl.

------

"So, Severus's idea didn't work, I take it," Avery asked.

Bellatrix shook her head. "The silly girl opened it and ended up cursing herself." She shrugged. "Oh well, if we have to kill a few students before killing Dumbledore, then it just has to be that way."

Whilst the other Death Eaters discussed what course of action would be the best to take, Snape appeared. The room went silent for a brief moment.

"Oh, don't stop on my account," Snape muttered.

Ferir grunted. "Got another wonderful plan for us?"

Snape glared at him. "That wasn't my fault. Madam Rosemerta obviously didn't carry out my instructions properly. Otherwise that package wouldn't have been opened."

"So, what do you propose to do next?" Bellatrix asked.

Snape pulled a small bottle from his robes. "Poison," he pointed out before anyone asked. "If this idea doesn't work, then we go with the 'invading the school' plan".

"I still say we should have gone with that idea first," Ferir complained.

Snape disagreed. "It we can kill Dumbledore this way, it will throw the school into more disarray, and it will make taking over the school easier. If this doesn't work, then we take the school by force and kill Dumbledore ourselves."

Lucius Malfoy sat quietly to one side, listening to their conversation. He didn't like the situation. It was getting dangerous and he was scared for Anastasia and Draco's safety. He vowed, in that moment, that he would find a way into the school to warn Anastasia.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

It was dawn. Anastasia stood by her window, looking out at the rising sun. She was dressed in a long black nightdress, her long red hair flowing down her back in ringlets. It was Saturday so at least she didn't have to worry about lessons. The girl who had been cursed, Katie Bell, had been taken to Saint Mungo's hospital as it appeared that the curse had been rather nasty and had left her in a bad way. And on top of that, Anastasia was now worried about her son; more worried that she had been before.

Anastasia was so lost in her own thoughts that, at first, she didn't even notice her bedroom door open. It wasn't until it clicked shut that she startled and spun around.....to find Lucius stood in the room with her. Her first thought was to run but he was stood between her and the door. Her next thought was to fight but she couldn't bring herself to attack him.

"What the hell are you doing here? What do you want?" Anastasia spat.

Pulling off the hood of the Death Eater's robe, Lucius stepped towards her. Anastasia took a step back, glaring at him.

"Please, Anni, I'm not here to hurt you," Lucius pleaded. "I'm here to warn you."

Anastasia pulled herself up to her full height. "Oh? About what?"

"It's Severus. He's not all you think he is...... he's in league with the Dark Lord and he's part of a plot to kill Albus Dumbledore."

"You lie!" Anastasia screamed at him, her anger flaring. How dare he say something so outrageous about her friend. She went to slap him but he caught her wrist. Anastasia tried to free her hand but Lucius refused to let go.

"Please, you must believe me," Lucius pleaded. "You must try and warn the head master about this. His life may depend on it."

"Oh, you'd love that, would you," Anastasia snarled. "Me making myself look a fool in front of Professor Dumbledore."

Lucius frowned. "Do you honestly think I would go to all this trouble, and run the risk of the Order catching me, just to lie to you?"

"Why not? It's never bothered you before," she spat back. Lucius's grip loosened on her wrist, allowing Anastasia to pull her hand away.

"Nothing I say is going to convince you, is it," Lucius stated more than asked.

"No, it isn't," Anastasia replied, walking off across the room, taking up her spot in front of the window again. Anastasia kept her back to him, her arms folded across her body. "You've hurt me too many times, Lucius, and I can't keep forgiving you and allowing myself to be a doormat."

Lucius approached her cautiously and slowly wrapped his arms around her waist, resting his head against hers. Despite her best efforts to resist, Anastasia couldn't help but press her back up against him and she began to drop her guard as she felt Lucius's lips gently kissing her neck.

"Lucius.....this is wrong, we shouldn't....." Anastasia's voice trailed off. She hated herself for not resisting him harder. But he was still her husband and the father of her child. She couldn't just throw it away as easily as she thought she could.

"If this is so wrong, why not just ask me to leave?" Lucius asked. "I don't exactly hear you protesting."

Anastasia twisted herself around in his arms so that she was facing Lucius. "Lucius, please, you have to leave here. It's dangerous for you...."

"No more dangerous than if I stay with the Dark Lord," Lucius replied. "He'd kill me for coming here. I'd be better off letting the Order capture me. At least they might let me live."

"Don't say things like that," Anastasia whispered, dropping her gaze.

"But it's true, I'm better off staying here and allowing myself to be caught."

There was a knock at Anastasia's bedroom door, scaring her and Lucius half to death. "Anastasia, are you ok?" Lupin's voice called through the door.

Grabbing Lucius by the arm, Anastasia dragged him across the room and opened the wardrobe. "Get in," Anastasia hissed, pushing him inside.

Lupin's knocking became more insistent. Once the wardrobe door was shut and locked, Anastasia went to the door and answered it. Lupin seemed almost relieved to see her.

"Is there a problem Remus?" Anastasia asked, trying to sound cool and calm, although her heart was racing at the thought of being found out.

"There's been a break in," Lupin explained. "We suspect that there may be a Death Eater running loose in the school."

Anastasia raised an eyebrow. "Really? I thought the school was properly protected?"

"That's what we thought. The school is protected by magic so nobody can get in from the outside and all of the secret passages are guarded to stop anyone sneaking in."

"But, I'm guessing that you suspect somebody _has_ got in," Anastasia finished for him. Lupin nodded.

"We're searching the school at the moment," Lupin replied. "I just wanted to check that you were okay, especially as you witnessed the incident with Katie Bell yesterday."

"As you can see, I'm fine," Anastasia reassured him, although she didn't feel fine. Only a foot away from them was Lucius, a known Death Eater and the Order of the Phoenix were looking for him. She just wanted to get rid of Lupin so that she could decide what to do with Lucius.

If Lupin had noticed her unease, he didn't show it and left once he was happy that Anastasia was okay. Anastasia shut the door and rested her forehead against the wood. The wardrobe door creaked open slowly and, once he was certain it was safe, Lucius stepped out.

"They know I'm here," Lucius whispered, resting his hands on Anastasia's shoulders. "I should give myself up."

"No, Lucius, please...." Anastasia pleaded, raising her head from the door and turning herself back around to face her husband.

Lucius put a finger to her lips. "Anni, please, don't argue. I don't want you to get into trouble if it gets out you were hiding me when Remus was here."

Pulling Lucius closer, Anastasia whispered "if you're going to turn yourself in, at least let me have some time alone with you. Breakfast won't be for hours yet. They won't miss me."

Taking him by the hands, Anastasia lead Lucius towards the bed.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

The school had been searched from top to bottom but there was no sign of any Death Eaters. If there had been one, they were obviously long gone. Snape stood at the main entrance of the school, looking out over the grounds.

_Damn fool!_ He thought to himself. _Which one of you nearly blew it for all of us?_ But then a thought crossed his mind. _Lucius..._ It seemed so obvious now. Lucius had probably come to the school because of Anastasia and Draco and used the Vanishing Cabinets to get into the school.

Snape's first thought was to find Anastasia and confront her. But then, if it was Lucius who _had_ broken in and she _had_ seen him, Anastasia wouldn't tell him anyway. It would be natural for her protect him, despite everything. What if he was still in the castle? Was Anastasia with him? Was she hiding him?

* * *

When Harry and Ron went down to the Gryffindor common room, it was completely crowded and the noise of the chatter was deafening.

"Harry, Ron, have you heard? Apparently a there's a Death Eater loose in the school," Hermione said as they approached her. "We have to stay here until a teacher comes to collect us and take us to the Great Hall."

"Oh great!" Ron complained. "I'm hungry."

* * *

Anastasia cuddled up to Lucius's back and draped her arm across him, enjoying the warmth of his naked body against her own. A fire crackled away in the grate. Anastasia knew she would have to get up eventually but, at that moment, she was content to stay in bed in the arms of her husband. Lucius stirred, alerting Anastasia to the fact that he was awake; or at least beginning to wake. There was something she wanted to ask him.

"Lucius..." she began gently.

Lucius rolled over to face her and opened his eyes. "Yes...?"

"I need to know where we stand... and what do you plan to do? Hand yourself in?"

"I still want us to be together, if that's what you mean," Lucius replied. "As for me, I don't know, maybe handing myself in would be for the best."

Anastasia couldn't fight against the tears that had suddenly overwhelmed her. She couldn't bear having him leave again. Lucius gently wiped away the tears.

"I have to do this Anastasia. We can't pretend things will be fine when they won't be," Lucius said soothingly. With that, he climbed out of the bed and began dressing.

Anastasia sat up and was about to say something when there was a knock on her bedroom door. Her heart thumped against her ribcage. The two of them glanced uncertainly at each other.

"Who is it?" Anastasia asked uncertainly.

"It's Severus...please let me in. It's important."

"Now isn't a good time..." Anastasia began.

Another voice answered. It was Lupin. "Please, Anastasia, don't make this difficult."

Anastasia jumped out of the bed, grabbed her dressing gown and opened the door when she was covered up. Lucius pulled his Death Eater robe around himself then faced the two men stood at her door, wands pointed at him.

Snape looked at Lucius and then at Anastasia. "I should have known," he muttered, glaring back at Lucius.

"I do believe you have been looking for me," Lucius stated, pulling himself up to his full height and walked across the room towards the other two men.

Anastasia caught hold of Lucius's arm. "You don't have to do this; we can work something out..."

Lucius smiled sadly and gently removed her hand from his arm. "No, we can't...you know we can't." With that, he left quietly with his two captures.

* * *

"Well, really! Aiding and abetting an escaped Death Eater!" Professor McGonagall muttered as she stood in the Head Master's office.

Dumbledore suppressed the urge to grin. It was so like her to disapprove. "Now, now, Minerva. I'm sure Professor Malfoy will have a reasonable explanation when she gets here."

McGonagall snorted. "What explanation could there possibly be?!"

At that moment, Anastasia walked in. Glaring at McGonagall as she past, Anastasia approached the head master. "You wished to see me, I believe."

"Please, do sit down Lady Malfoy," Dumledore said as he rounded his desk to sit down himself. McGonagall shot him a look as he addressed Anastasia by her proper title.

"It's okay, professor McGonagall, you don't have to hide your disapproval from me," Anastasia said without looking around at her.

"One of the disadvantages of your current condition isn't it," Dumbledore added.

Anastasia nodded but allowed herself a small smile. "Oh, it has its good points on occasions."

Dumbledore then continued. "Well, I suppose we'd better discuss the matter in hand. Husband or not, the fact still remains that you were willingly hiding an escaped convict. He is currently being held in one of our dungeons in the castle whilst it is decided by the Ministry what is done..."

"I'm guessing it isn't practical to send him back to Azkaban," Anastasia added.

Dumbledore couldn't help but break into a grin. "No, I guess it wouldn't be, not since Voldermort decided to knock down a few walls."

Anastasia paused. "And what about me? As you so rightly pointed out, I willingly helped a criminal. I probably deserved to be sent packing."

"Honestly? I won't be doing anything. At the end of the day, I would sooner have you on my side, than to have you defect to Voldermort's side if I threw you out."

McGonagall spluttered and went to protest but Dumbledore put up his hand to silence her. Anastasia allowed herself a small smile, in amusement at McGonagall's blatant disgust and general disapproval.

Standing up, Dumbledore motioned for Anastasia to stand also. "I suggest you go eat now, we've all had far too much excitement for one morning I think." Turning to McGonagall, he added "let the other professors know and get the children to the Great Hall. It isn't fair to keep them waiting when no doubt they are hungry".

Unable to stand McGonagall's negativity a moment longer, Anastasia left quickly and quietly. Although she wasn't about to be left alone anytime soon as she found Snape waiting for her at the bottom of the staircase to the head master's office.

"Don't bother saying it, Severus; I know what you're going to say..." Anastasia stated as she pushed passed him and carried on up the corridor.

Running up behind her and grabbing her arm, Snape snarled "what the hell are you playing at?!"

"Excuse me?!" Anastasia asked. "I didn't realise I was supposed to explain myself to you! And, yes, I know you're referring to Lucius." She pulled her arm sharply out of Snape's grip.

"What you did what stupid and reckless..." Snape began to say.

"Yeah, yeah, and I put everyone in danger, you don't need to remind me...but Lucius is still my husband and the father of my child. I can't just ignore that... is it so bad of me to want to have one last night with him?"

"I suppose not," Snape agreed, rather grudgingly.

Anastasia sighed. "Look, can I go eat first? Then you can yell all you want at me for being a stupid, reckless, hormonal woman who should know better at me age." she smiled slightly.

Snape returned her smile."And am I also allowed to continue to disapprove over your friendships with werewolves too?"

As they headed towards the Great Hall, Anastasia felt somewhat better. It was almost like they were students again, when Snape would always be on her case about something or other or disapproving of one of her "unsuitable" friends. But she knew he only did it because he cared. She just wished it could last. She liked the light hearted but slightly disapproving Snape who would be telling her off over something silly.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven**

The dungeon was cold and damp. The flame torches flickered briefly. Lucius Malfoy shivered. He felt naked without his wand. _What are they planning to do with me?_ He thought to himself, desperately wishing he's never gone back to Lord Voldermort's side when he came back. Trouble was, if he hadn't, he knew full well the Dark Lord would have hunted him down and killed him and hi family. At least, by going back, he had bought Anastasia and Draco a bit of time. But once Voldermort found out he was gone, no doubt he would definitely kill him now.

The thought terrified him. How could he protect his family, now he was stuck in the school's sub levels and wand less? _Anastasia, I'm so sorry to have done this to you, I hope you find it in yourself to forgive me if we make it out the other side of all this._

Lucius heard the door of his prison unlock and open. But it wasn't Anastasia as he was secretly hoping, but Severus Snape. Snape looked extremely angry. Lucius stood up to face him. If Snape attacked him with magic, then Lucius knew he'd be in trouble.

"I can't believe how stupid you were, using the Vanishing Cabinets just to satisfy your own selfish need to see your estranged wife," Snape spat. "If you cared about her, you'd stay away."

"Fine talking coming from her supposed best friend who is lying directly to her face," Lucius spat back at him. "At least she _knows_ **I'm** a Death Eater."

Snape resisted the urge to punch the other man. It was bad enough having to be the double agent without Lucius Malfoy reminding him that he was having to lie to Anastasia about what he was doing. Snape already felt bad for lying to her for all these years especially when she thought he had truly changed. There had been so many times he had come close to telling her everything and to Hell with the consequences. But that was none of Lucius' business as far as he was concerned.

"Regardless of what she may or may not know about me, you have put the whole plan in jeopardy now. The Order is on edge now and will be looking out for anything suspicious. You've made things extremely difficult for us now. I always knew you couldn't be trusted to keep yourself in check."

Before Lucius had the chance to come back with a retort, Anastasia appeared at the prison cell door. "I'm not interrupting, am I?" She asked quietly.

Snape shot Lucius a look but answered, "no, not at all, I was just leaving." With that, he swept out of the door, hoping Anastasia hadn't overheard any of the conversation he had just had.

Lucius relaxed a little now that Snape had left. Not matter how hard he tried, he just couldn't trust Snape. For some irrational reason he felt Snape's intentions in regards to his wife weren't always honourable. _I beat you to it and she loves me so keep your hands off!_ He had always thought.

Anastasia looked around the cell, wrinkling her nose up at the musty smell. "I can't believe they put you in here. Surely they figured you wouldn't do anything considering you had a perfect opportunity to do so."

"I'm an escaped convict, no matter how you dress it up," Lucius replied, slightly disheartened. "To be honest with you, I'm actually surprised they didn't throw you down here as well."

"Why would they? I didn't do anything wrong. All I did was try to protect my husband, even if you don't deserve it and I should have just dropped you in it."

"I wouldn't have blame you if you had, to be honest."

Anastasia grinned. "Well, at least we agree on something for a change."

Voldermort paced up and down. The Deatheaters mostly kept out of his way as they knew it was better to keep away when he was angry. The Dark Lord was angry because of Lucius Malfoy's disappearance, going to the school and would probably now drop them all in it and ruin his plan. There was only one thing for it – Lucius Malfoy would have to be dealt with. As for his wife and child? Who knew, maybe Voldermort would have some fun with them.

It was the dead of night when they struck. The Order were taken completely by surprise. They had no idea how the Deatheaters had managed to break in without detection.

Anastasia was woken from her restless sleep by the commotion and by the obvious sounds of a battle outside of her room. Wrapping her black silk dressing gown around herself, she grabbed her wand and crept slowly towards the door and opened it a notch. That's when she saw him – Fenrir Greyback! Something in her subconscious flared up. The vampire in her became angry as hell that a werewolf was in the school and way too close to her for her liking.

She practically ripped the door open and walked purposely towards her natural enemy, blasting the other two masked Deatheaters out of her way with curses. Fenrir caught sight of her and grinned, getting himself ready to fight. Wasting no time, Anastasia fired the Avada Kedavra curse at him. Fenrir dodged, much to Anastasia's anger. There were explosions all around and flying debris.

Anastasia was vaguely aware of children screaming and running to escape the battle. This just made Anastasia more angry but she didn't expect anything less from Deatheaters. They didn't care who they killed when they wanted to destroy something or someone. Lucius had been right all along; Voldermort really did want to destroy the school and everyone in it.

Fenrir reappeared and fired more curses and spells at her, which Anastasia easily countered. But she didn't realise that the other two Deatheaters had gotten back up again. One fired a curse that hit Anastasia square in the back, stunning her and making her drop to the floor, unable to move properly. She felt herself be lifted up by the scruff of her dressing gown and being dragged away before she passed out.

It could have been hours or even days before Anastasia regained consciousness. She wasn't in the school anymore, she knew that much, but she couldn't quite figure out where she was. Anastasia just lay there for a few moments, trying to get herself together. She was then aware of other people being in the room with her. Then Olivander's face appeared in her line of sight.

"Where am I?" she crocked.

"In the cellar of your mansion, Lady Croft," the wand seller replied.

Anastasia managed a small smile at the fact that, even after all these years, Olivander still referred to her as Lady Croft rather than Malfoy. And she was glad to know that she was at least in her own home. But then panic set in – where was her son? What had happened to Lucius? She tried to sit up but her body screamed in protest and her head starting spinning.

"You should take it easy, mistress. Dobby thinks you have been through a lot." Anastasia looked up to be greeted by the face of faithful House-elf Dobby. She had never been so happy to see him in all her life.

"What happened?" Anastasia asked.

"The school, it's been taken over by Voldermort and the Deatheaters. Dumbledore is dead and Snape is now Headmaster," Dobby told her in way of explanation. Luna Lovegood and the goblin, Griphook, who Anastasia had just noticed, both nodded as if to confirm what Dobby had said. That still didn't explain where her family were.

"How did we all get here? Were we taken prisoner?" She asked.

"Not Dobby, Dobby apparated here to try and rescue you and your friends. Dobby saw mistress being taken away and found out where you were being taken."

At that moment, the door to the cellar opened and both her son and her husband were thrown in by some of Voldermort's heavies. Anastasia struggled to her feet and hugged Draco like she had never hugged him before. He was a little bruised and dusty but otherwise unhurt. She then looked at Lucius and, suddenly, she wasn't sure how to react to him. She felt incredibly shy around him all of a sudden, for some odd reason.

"We don't exactly have a lot of time. We should try and escape as soon as we can," Olivander said, breaking into Anastasia's thoughts.

"We escape tonight," Anastasia said without hesitation. "I have to get away from here and find my son."


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight**

The Dark Lord had no idea what his captives were up to in the dungeon below him; no idea that they were plotting to escape and get to safety. Anastasia had a friend, Fiona Pepper, that she and the others could seek refuge with. Fiona Pepper had been friends with Anastasia for many years. Fiona had immigrated to England from Spain due to not really getting along with her family and also because she had become famous due to her art.

Fiona had taken on some sign painting work in Diagon Alley in order to make some extra money on the side. After seeing what she could do, Anastasia had asked Fiona to do some sign work for her as Anastasia's shop frontage and signs – for her shop that sold spell casting items and ingrediance – was looking a little tired.

They had ended up becoming really good friends and Anastasia had spent many a weekend staying with her whenever she needed a time out. Fiona had been a shoulder to cry on for Anastasia when Voldermort had come back and Lucius had disappeared.

Thankfully Fiona lived in a remote location on the Cornish coast, a location Voldermort and the Deatheaters wouldn't immediately think of going to in order to look for them. The house Fiona lived in looked, from the outside at least, to be a modest stone clad building – not the kind of place you'd expect a witch to live in. Doddy remembered the location from when he worked for the Malfoys, a fact Anastasia was thankful for.

"I'm not happy about this," Lucius protested. "I am not allowing you to be the last to leave here."

"I want to be sure that everyone escapes. I'd rather be the one who gets caught than the rest of you. It's better that way."

Lucius knew she was referring to her vampire abilities and the fact she was able to withstand a lot more physical trauma than the average person. It still didn't change the fact that he didn't like it. If anything happened to her, how could he explain it to their son? Dobby waited expectantly for Lucius to join him and Olivander. Griphook and Luna Lovegood were already waiting on the Cornish beach for them. The plan was that, once they were all rescued, they would all go to Fiona's house together.

"Please, Lucius, just go! Now!" Anastasia said urgently.

With one last look at his wife, Lucius disappeared with the wand maker and the House Elf. Anastasia just hoped and prayed that they wouldn't be too long. Without her wand, Anastasia felt naked and she wasn't sure she would be able to put up much of a fight. She slipped into the shadows. After what felt like forever Anastasia heard the pop of the House Elf returning. She got his attention and, as they were about to make their escape, Bellatrix and Wormtail appeared at the door.

Roaring in anger at the sheer audacity of Anastasia that she dared to try and escape, Bellatrix dived at her with a knife. Dooby was quick as a flash and disapperated them both out of there, but not before the Deatheater had thrown her knife at them out of sheer frustration. It wasn't until Anastasia and Dobby arrived at the beach that Anastasia noticed the pain. The knife Bellatrix had thrown had embedded itself into her abdomen. She left out a cry of pain and sank to her knees. She couldn't believe her rotten luck. Before she knew what was happening, Fiona was with her. Anastasia was vaguely aware of Fiona grabbing ahold of her and trying to get her to her feet before she blacked out.

Anastasia had no idea how she had been transported to Fiona's home. All she knew when she woke up was that the knife was gone and her wound dressed. The slightest movement hurt like Hell so she kept still. As she lay there in the darkened room she wondered how long she had been out for and she no idea where anyone was. Why had they all left her? After what felt like forever, Fiona appeared. At first she didn't say anything, thinking Anastasia asleep. When Anastasia spoke to ask where her son was, Fiona jumped a foot in the air.

"Dammit Anastasia! I thought you were still asleep!" The silver haired woman sat on the end of the bed. "But I'm glad to see you're awake at least."

"Where's Draco? Has Dobby been able to find him yet?"

Fiona's amber eyes lowered slightly. "Not yet, apparently the school is in some kind of lock down and nobody can go anywhere...and news has it that Dumbledore is dead; Snape killed him."

Anastasia sat bolt upright and instantly regretted it as pain streaked through her. She lay back down again. Her brain wasn't able to take in what she had just heard. Her friend; a murderer? Her son was still missing. Anastasia closed her eyes and took a steadying breath, trying not to cry. The door creaked and Lucius poked his head around the door.

"How is the patient?" He asked quietly.

"I'm alive, if that's what you mean," Anastasia croaked.

After checking on Anastasia's wound, Fiona left the two of them alone. Lucius told her about the vanishing cabinets and the entire plan of Voldermort and the Deatheaters using them to bring in and take over the school, killing Dumbledore in the process.

"So, it wasn't a lie," Anastasia said quietly.

Lucius shook his head. "I told you I wasn't. I was so sick of the lies, I just wanted to be honest with you. That's why I got into the school and told you. I'm not trying to ruin your friendship with Severus! I never was!"

Anastasia seemed to ponder something. "Right now, I'm not sure how I feel about Severus. You were right, that's all I'm prepared to say about the matter for now. But we really need to get our act together, don't we. Even though I know I should tell you to get lost and keep out of my life for good, I just can't."

After their conversation, Lucius was more determined than ever to make things right with Anastasia. Trouble was, he had no idea how to go about it. But at least Anastasia was still talking to him. He just hoped he could build on that.

It was agreed that Dobby would travel between them and the school and keep them updated with anything he could find out. They knew the Deatheaters wouldn't take any notice of a House Elf if they saw him; a fact they wanted to use to their advantage. Thanks to Dobby, they found out that many of the members of the Order had escaped from Hogworts safetly.

Anastasia spent a long time recuperating. She had to be careful with keeping on top of her potion taking. Luckily for her Fiona was good at potion making so she was able to keep Anastasia stocked up. Her skills at potions may not have been as good as Snape's but it was good enough to keep Anastasia's vampirism under control. As a result her recovery was slow as she was healing at human rate. Lucius spent a lot of time with her and it gave them the chance to air a lot of the issues that had formed between them.

Anastasia wanted to take him back but she didn't want to just let him off so easily. Yes she had had one moment of weakness that night she had spent with him but she was determined not to let that affect her judgement. She had to be sensible about her decision. She wasn't about to let Lucius just wander back into her life without such much of a fight. But they agreed that, for now at least, that Draco was their priority and their own personal issues could wait.

"I'm glad that you and Lucius appear to be making progress," Fiona said one evening as the two women sat together in Fiona's kitchen making the potion that Anastasia needed.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine**

Thanks to Dobby's help they established that, yes, Snape had indeed killed Dumbledore and taken over as head master at Hogworts and the members of the Order Of The Phoenix had escaped and regrouped. Dobby took messages to the Order to let them know she was alive and in hiding whilst she figured out what to do. Anastasia wished there was a way for her to go back to the school; she really wanted to talk to Snape and find out _why_ he had done what he'd done. But as Fiona pointed out to her, if Anastasia did that, Snape would no doubt stitch her up and throw her back to Voldermort.

An unexpected visit from the Weasley family, Remus Lupin and Tonks made Anastasia's day. Fiona, with Dobby's help, got everyone settled in to their bedrooms. Fiona, rather than being upset with all these extra guests, loved it. She had grown rather fond of Luna Lovegood and Dobby and Griphook were making themselves useful around the house. Having more people arrive made Fiona even happier. She loved people, mainly due to not really having much contact with her family anymore.

Lupin had expressed an interest in wanting to see Anastasia, just so that he could see for himself that she was alive and well, hence the reason for the visit. But Anastasia hadn't expected to see Tonks and the Weasleys. What bothered her more was their safety.

"What if Voldermort finds out about me being here and kills you all for being associated with me?" Anastasia protested to Lupin that first evening they were at Fiona's home. She and Lupin were outside in the garden.

Lupin grinned. "He doesn't need an excuse to kill anyone, he'll just do it."

Anastasia frowned. "Well I'm glad _you_ find it funny!" she turned away, folded her arms across her chest and looked out to sea. That was the nice thing about the location of Fiona's home, it was very close to the sea and was beautiful in the summer when the weather was good. Anastasia found the view relaxing and peaceful.

Feeling a hand resting on her shoulder, Lupin said, "look, I'm sorry if I made you mad at me. I was, perhaps, a little insensitive."

"A little?" Anastasia asked. It was hard enough trying to repair her marriage to Lucius without Lupin giving her a hard time.

Lupin turned her around to look at him. "Hey, look, this whole situation is tough on all of us. Probably you more than most what with Lucius leaving and now Severus murdering Dumledore. But the Dark Lord is the enemy here, we shouldn't be fighting each other. He would want us turning against each other, it would make his job easier."

Anastasia knew that, yet again, he was right as always. She sighed. When Anastasia had accepted the job at Hogworts, and signed over he shop to her friend to look after it whilst she was gone, she had never expected life to go and get even more complicated on her. She had taken the position to forget about her estranged husband and to move on with life; she certainly didn't expect to be hiding out at Fiona's with him and contemplating taking him back – _again._

_I must be an idiot, letting Lucius talk his way back into my life – but he did tell me about Voldermort and Snape, even if I didn't believe him at first and was trying to make me look stupid._

It was Draco that broke their conversation, informing them that Fiona and Dobby were preparing something to eat. Anastasia was grateful for the distraction; and she had to admit she was hungry. What with being kidnapped, nearly killed by Bellatrix during their escape, healing and now having to deal with the very real threat of Voldermort and his Deatheaters, Anastasia hadn't really felt like eating much – but now she felt famished and she couldn't explain why. Maybe it was having people around her that cared and her knowing they were safe and had escaped from the school relatively unscathed that was making her feel better.

Elsewhere, Voldermort was plotting. Oh yes, he knew what Lucius Malfoy had done and, as a consequence, Anastasia was gone and the Order had been better prepared for their attack. Rumour had it that Lucius had not only told Anastasia about their plan but also Dumbledore also. But Dumbledore was dead so either way it didn't matter that Lucius had apparently told him. Although there were escaped members of the Order out there, somewhere, and the Dark Lord figured he would deal with them at a later date. They posed no immediate threat. The Potter boy was the priority. Once he was gone then he would be deal with the traitors and the Order survivors.

At the school, Snape paced around the head master's office. Anastasia wasn't meant to have escaped. Damn that House Elf and his interfering! So much for the Dark Lord's plan to capture her and turn her to his side and make her a Deatheater. Everyone knew she wouldn't turn willingly. That hadn't bothered Voldermort. He said he would use force to turn her if need be and if she had to die then so be it. Voldermort wasn't one for morals or ethics and was quite happy to use force and curses to get what he wanted, even turning people to his side.

Snape didn't want Anastasia to come to any harm. Despite what she probably now thought of him, he still cared about her. She was his friend and she had been the only one who had really bothered with him when they were students at Hogworts. Now he was worried that Anastasia would hate him and that their friendship was beyond repair.

Snape had hated killing Dumbledore but it had been the old man's own idea. Dumbledore knew that it would happen eventually and he had told Snape to go through with it when the time came. It had been Dumbledore's idea that Snape being a double agents as it had proved very useful. Snape just hoped that, one day, Anastasia would find out the truth and forgive Snape for everything that he had been forced to do.

Bellatrix strolled into the head master's office, almost like she owned the place. Since their invasion of the school and Dumbledore's death, it wasn't unusual for Deatheaters to stroll around the school and in neighbouring Hogsmead like it was the most normal thing in the world. Voldermort was back and his Deatheaters felt like they were now untouchable.

Bellatrix took one look at Snape and seemed to know exactly what was going on in his head. An evil smile crossed her face. "I don't know why you still bother with that filthy half breed. You know full well what's going to happen to her and I hope I'm the one who gets the honour of finishing her off."

Snape responded by cracking her across the face. He hadn't intended to lose his temper with her – he knew she wasn't worth it – but he was in no mood to listen to her taunts as his loyalty to Anastasia was stronger than that to Voldermort and the Deatheaters.

Bellatrix stood there stunned for a few moments then the evil grin returned. "Oooh, are we ever touchy today? Anyone would think you were in love with her." With that she skipped off out of the room, cackling.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter Ten**

Anastasia, Lucius and Draco stayed in hiding with Fiona for several months. Voldermort and his Deatheaters were still in her mansion and Anastasia had told Lucius that, if this war ever ended and Volermort was vanquished by Harry Potter, there would be no way she was move back into the building once they were gone. To her it wasn't their home any more. Anastasia wanted to sell up and move somewhere else; _anywhere_ apart from _that_ house. It wasn't her home anymore; it was tainted.

Despite her better judgement Anastasia had decided to give Lucius one final chance. Lupin had actually been extremely supportive of her decision despite his own feelings that he thought she was crazy. Being with Tonks had obviously had a positive influence on him as he would've gone crazy at Anastasia once upon a time. But Lupin also knew that Anastasia still loved Lucius, despite everything, and she would let him have that one last chance if he proved he wanted to change and would actually stick to it.

"Yes, I know you think I'm completely out of my mind Remus, you don't need to pretend to me," Anastasia said with a smile, tapping the side of her head to remind him of her mind reading abilities. They were sat in Fiona's front room in front of the log fire. Since Voldermort had come back to power, the weather seemed to be stuck in perpetual cold wet weather. But the hot chocolate Fiona always made for them helped to keep their spirits up.

Lupin chuckled. "I should know better by now than to try and keep things from you, shouldn't I." But then he became serious. "But seriously though, Anastasia, I want you to be happy and if giving Lucius one final chance is what you want then you should do it. There will always be those that will tell you not to do it or that you are mad. But you should do what _you_ want to do if you think it's the right thing to do. I trust your judgement even if I don't always agree with you."

Anastasia was hearing talk about the Potter boy and his two friends were looking for the Horcruxes with the intent of destroying them so that they could finally defeat the Dark Lord. She didn't envy him but she admired his courage for doing it. But it was part of the prophecy; one of them had to die in order for the other to live. Anastasia really wanted Harry to bring an end to Voldermort's reign once and for all. She was sick of his evil now.

When she thought about the three friends looking for the Horcruxes, she often found her thoughts wandering back to her days of being a student at Hogworts. It was often said that Harry was like his father, James. Unfortunately Anastasia didn't have very good memories of James. He had been one of the people who had been mean to her due to her being rich, friends with Severus and a Slitherin. Due to Lupin being one of James's group she had been rather surprised when she had ended up becoming friends with him. This had caused problems on both sides with both Severus and James and his group not approving of Lupin and Anastasia being friends.

Word had it that the Ministry Of Magic was now under Voldermort's control and speaking Voldermort's name was now taboo as it would summon Deatheaters if you said it. It made Anastasia sad and angry at the same time. Things were sliding back into the bad old days. She remembered those days all too well. Anastasia had spent too much of that time period terrified and alone and in hiding with her baby son back in Russia where her family was originally from. Lucius had made no secret of the fact he was a Deatheater at the time. But at least this time around his conscious had gotten the best of him and he had come back to his wife and son.

The Order Of The Pheonix were thinking of banding as many people as possible together to launch an attack on Hogworts in the hope of beating their common enemy once and for all. There were those who wanted Anastasia to join them but she was in two minds as to what to do. Yes she wanted revenge for their attack on her, for imprisoning her and her family and for taking her home from her. Being part of the battle for Hogworts might result in her death and Anastasia wasn't prepared to leave Draco motherless. But there were innocent children trapped in that school and she wasn't sure if she could live with that on her conscious.

For a time, Anastasia contemplated leaving the country again. She had friends and some family still in Russia, so she knew she would have somewhere to go. Anastasia procrastinated for a very long time. Knowing that she could die if she joined the battle for Hogworts was what was making her think this.

Lucius knew this situation was bothering her and he wasn't sure how to help. He, personally, wanted to join the battle for Hogworts as he wanted to try and make up for what he had done in the past. He knew Anastasia probably wouldn't approve as he was well aware of the fact she was toying with the idea of leaving the country.

"I'm not sure, Lucius," Anastasia admitted when he finally found the courage to broach the subject. "What if we don't survive this battle and Draco ends up as an orphan? Just because I'm part vampire now, doesn't mean I'm completely indestructible."

"We could do with all the help we can get, Anastasia, and you would be a valuable asset," Lupin chipped in.

"If we don't strike now, how can we be sure that the Dark Lord won't come after us," Lucius added. "At least this way we can meet him head on, come what may. After my betrayal it's probably a given that eventually he will have us tracked down and killed."

After more soul searching, Anastasia eventually agreed to join them. Both of them were right, it didn't really matter if they challenged Voldermort now or ran, he would find them and kill them. Why delay the inevitable encounter? Anastasia asked Fiona if she would agree to be Draco's legal guardian, should the worst happen and she and Lucius didn't come back. Without hesitation Fiona agreed. With that comforting thought Anastasia made plans with her friends and the Order.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter Eleven**

Looking back on everything that had happened, Anastasia had mixed feelings over the Battle For Hogworts. The school had been reclaimed and Harry had defeated Lord Voldermort. The wizarding world was now safe from the Dark Lord and, hopefully, nobody like him would appear again in the future. Many of his Deatheaters were either dead or were now in custody. On the downside, Anastasia had lost friends that day. Both Severus Snape and Remus Lupin were dead. Burying the two people she cared about and had been friends with for so many years was extremely difficult.

Anastasia was given the opportunity to stay on as Defence Against The Dark Arts professor. After much deliberation she decided she would stay but that, whilst the school was being rebuild and repaired, she would take her family away to Russia for a while. Anastasia and Lucius agreed that time away from England and everything that had happened would do them and Draco some good. So they did just that.

The time away did wonders for their marriage and it helped Anastasia to grieve for her friends. They found that, now they were away from everything that felt connected to Lord Voldermort, the Deatheaters and the battles, they could focus on repairing their relationship. Draco finished his education through the finest private tutors Russia had to offer. The change of culture did him the world of good.

Upon returning to England, they temporarily stayed with Fiona Pepper again whilst they looked for a new home. Anastasia kept to her threat that she wouldn't return to the old Malfoy Mansion. Finding a similar looking house near Loch Ness in Scotland, the Malfoy family settled and were finally happy. Anastasia continued as a Hogworts teacher and played up to the stories and rumours about her. She made no secret about being a half blood vampire-witch and the fact that she never aged because of it. Anastasia worked on for many years in the position; the first teacher to ever last longer than one year as Dark Arts teacher.

Draco eventually met a young woman, married and had children. Lucius and Anastasia enjoyed becoming grandparents although Anastasia worried about how she would explain to them how Granny always remained looking younger than Grandpa and Daddy.

Ill health was to eventually take Lucius from Anastasia. In those later years Anastasia nursed him and it was heart breaking for her to see him slowly deteriorate, knowing that there was nothing she could really do to prevent it. She had offered Lucius the opportunity to be "turned" like she had but Lucius refused. Whilst there would be advantages to becoming a half blood and being able to control the vampire side but enjoy the advantages it gave, like rapid healing and a longer life, Lucius just couldn't bring himself to do it. For him it didn't feel right.

"This is how it was meant to be for me, Anastasia," he had told her one night as he lay awake thanks to the insomnia caused by his illness. "It wouldn't be right for me to cheat death. For you, it was different, you had little choice in what happened to you."

Anastasia was sat on the bed with him, cradling his head in her lap. "Am I being selfish?"

Lucius let out a small chuckle. "Not at all. We all do crazy things for love."

"You can say that again. I agreed to take you back, remember."

Becoming a widow seemed to come far too quickly for Anastasia. With no husband and her son married with his own family, Anastasia decided to take advantage of her remaining years to travel again and take up the studying that she had been doing before she was turned into a vampire. She still had so many places she wanted to travel to and so many things she wished to study and document. Maybe she would come across the vampire that turned her again...


End file.
